Technical Field
The embodiments herein relates to computer implemented systems/methods that optimize business services/processes. Particularly, the embodiments herein relates to systems/methods that optimize the business services/processes depending upon the corresponding deployment architecture.
Description of the Related Art
Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) is a set of principles and methodologies used for designing and developing software applications in the form of interoperable services. These services are well-defined business functionalities that are built as software components that can be reused for different purposes. The major aim of the business functionalities is to support and streamline the process of business. The functions are also expected to, inter-alia optimize the manner in which business would be conducted.
Typically, business functionalities are implemented through enterprise applications which are typically created based on a plurality of business rules which comprises a framework corresponding to the manner in which the enterprise applications are required to be developed and implemented. Typically, an enterprise application/enterprise solution makes use of a plurality of platform services. The platform services are typically a set of libraries (software) and the corresponding hardware components such as the servers, networking infrastructure, memory modules and other services which are required to host the enterprise application.
Developing an optimized business application is no easy task given the fact that the information corresponding to the impact of an enterprise application on a business process is typically sparse. Moreover, for an efficient and effective enterprise application to be developed, the underlying business requirements should be effectively captured and recorded (from a functional point of view as well as non-functional point of view).
There was felt a need for a computer implemented system and method which would enable a user to articulate the business requirements corresponding to an enterprise application. Further, there was also felt a need for a system and method that support the collaborative development, deployment, execution, and maintenance of enterprise applications. There was also felt a need for a system that would enable users, even those users who are not familiar with the technicalities of software application development, to create enterprise applications.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.